cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Brain Dead
* World Socialist Alliance *Soviet Union |side2 = Yuri |goal1 = Destroy Yuri's main base |goal2 = Repel the Allied and Soviet forces on Antarctica |commanders1 = * *General Carville *Eva Lee |commanders2 = |forces1 = *Full Allied arsenal *Full Soviet arsenal |forces2 = Full Yuri arsenal |casual1 = Very Heavy |casual2 = All}} Brain Dead is the seventh and final mission of the Allied campaign in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge. Background Despite the fact that Yuri managed to discover that London's Parliament House was the location of the treaty between the Allies and the Soviets, the Allies were successful in beating back Yuri's assault and securing an alliance with the Soviet Union against Yuri's army. Lt. Eva Lee attempted to resign from her post for disclosing the location involuntarily but General Carville convinced her to stay, reasoning that more powerful people had been subjected to Yuri's mind-control. The Allies and the Soviets combined their intelligence to locate Yuri's primary base of operations, and Eva pinpointed the location to Antarctica using the signals Yuri used to mind-control her. Carville then sent the Allied commander to Antarctica to end the Psychic Dominator threat and arrest the psychic megalomaniac. Key Units/Buildings * Robot Tank * Chronosphere * Weather Control Device Final battle An engineer team is sent to an abandoned Soviet base in the Tierra Del Fuego, the southern-most point of the American continent landmass and the closest one to Yuri's main stronghold. Taking over the base, they were then "greeted" by Yuri's welcoming party sent from Yuri's positions around the world, including Boomer submarines. The radar site is then established, sending coordinations and navigation resources for the oncoming reinforcements (via Chronosphere). The Grand Cannon is now accessible and helped deal with Yuri's "diplomatic effort". Any resource (including the Oil derricks) is claimed to help deal with the situation. Yuri now deployed his full-fledged military muscle on the Allied-Soviet forces, including his Genetic Mutator and Psychic Dominator, but his base layout showed weakness penetratable either by air insertion or by Chronosphere. A Chrono Legionnaire taskforce, helped with a spy's assistance, is then rushed to eliminate the Psychic Dominator and the Genetic Mutator. The rest is only a matter of option. Aftermath Yuri was arrested and was locked up in a psychic isolation chamber designed by Albert Einstein. As General Carville put it, he "won't be able to mind-control a fly". The two timelines began to merge and fortunately, the new timeline replaced the old and President Dugan was surprised to see General Carville alive and well. Tanya attempted to invite the Allied commander to the victory bash with her once more but this time, a similarly dressed Eva had beaten Tanya to it, causing a shocked Tanya to think that was not suppose to happen. Though that did not deter her from still being eager to be with the Commander, it was anyone's guess how the Commander dealt with this situation. Trivia * The actual distance between Tierra Del Fuego and Antarctica is about 821.137 miles (Drake Passage), so it is impossible to see the two continents in same mission map if using correct scaling. * Operation: Brain Dead may be an real-world 1946 US invasion of Antarctica known as Operation: Highjump in which a US Navy fleet embarked on an expedition to test the feasibility of establishing a base in Antarctica. The mission was considered an overall failure as it led to substantial casualties. The operation became a popular subject of conspiracy theorists as speculations arose that the US fleet was attacked by "flying saucers"; similar to the ones utilized by Yuri during Operation: Brain Dead. * In real life, there are no polar bears in Antarctica. * Unlike other Allied missions not taking place in Russia, the player can attack buildings and polar bears in this mission. A similar scene occurs in Tomb Raided. Videos File:Red_Alert_2_Yuri%27s_Revenge_-_Allied_campaign_-_Mission_7_briefing|Briefing File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Yuri%27s_Revenge_-_Allied_Mission_7_-_Sidebar_Video_1|Eva contact the Commander File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Yuri%27s_Revenge_-_Allied_Mission_7_-_Sidebar_Video_2|Yuri inform the Commander about his genetic Mutator File:Red_Alert_2_Yuri%27s_Revenge_-_Allied_campaign_ending|Ending Category:Yuri's Revenge Allied missions